Previously for vehicle car washes, there have been difficulties in efficiently and effectively removing accumulated water from a washed vehicle for properly drying the vehicle thereby avoiding spotting and streaking. Heretofore blower assemblies used in vehicle dryers have been made of metallic construction with interrupted wall interiors, interior obstructions including fasteners so that the flow of high velocity air from the power rotated impeller was turbulent, noisy and inefficient.
There have been difficulties in mounting the top air nozzle or nozzles within the framework of a vehicle dryer so that it efficiently directs high velocity air down onto the vehicle as it passes therethrough. There have been further difficulties in efficiently directing high velocity air from opposite sides of the vehicle as it moves through the framework for driving the droplets off the vehicle and drying the vehicle as it passes therethrough.
Problems have also been encountered wherein the top nozzle or nozzles come into actual engagement with the vehicle top surfaces resulting in the possibility and likelihood of damage or scratching of the surfaces. Similar problems have existed with respect to the side nozzles since vehicles are of varying width. There has also been difficulty in drying the vehicle when passing through the car dryer apparatus since the side nozzles are fixed for a wide vehicle, and such side nozzles do not effectively dry the narrower vehicles.
There have been difficulties in providing mechanical devices by which the top nozzles and side nozzles may be retracted to prevent damage to a vehicle as it passes therethrough and at the same time blow off accumulated water from the washed vehicle in an efficient manner so as to leave the vehicle dry and without streaking.
There have also been difficulties in providing a proper angle of attack of the top nozzle as well as the side nozzles for direction of the high velocity air onto the opposed sides of the vehicle for the most efficient movement of air over the vehicle body surfaces as the car moves through the framework.
Heretofore in many car wash assemblies within the framework there is usually a conveyor mechanism adapted to receive the wheels upon one side of the vehicle. However, due to differing widths of vehicles passing therethrough there is difficulty in properly mounting the opposed lateral air nozzles in an efficient attitude with respect to the sides of the vehicle and at the same time to remain out of contact with the vehicle.